A Tale of Two Septembers
by SelaNaib
Summary: It was the best of times. It was the worst of times. It was the season of light. It was the season of darkness. Oops. Sorry. Wrong story! :-) Here's my version of what happened in Chandler Mansion in Sept 2011 and where folks are one year later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi again. It's been awhile. Sorry about that. Real life got messy and complicated as it is wont to do at times and took away my interest in writing. But, the AMC reboot news brought it back. Since we still have yet to receive any information about our favorite girls, I'm submitting this as an offering to the AMC/PP/Minx gods that Bianca and Marissa survive and show up on our screens again. So here's the first chapter of my "what's happened since" story. It's a little light on Minx as it's written from JR's point of view, but I promise the next ones will make up for it. Enjoy. :-)

Disclaimer: The characters are not my property. They belong to other people who I hope know how to treat them properly.

September 2011

A jovial atmosphere permeated the Chandler Mansion. The rooms which had recently been filled by that particular brand of silence that accompanies emptiness were now alive with the clinking of glasses and animated chatter of friends. The last few weeks had been extremely stressful for some of Pine Valley's most prominent citizens. Many questions still lingered, ones that only David Hayward could answer and no one was sure that he would. But there would be time enough for that tomorrow. Tonight they reveled in the freely flowing champagne, the laughter of friends old and new, and the return of loved ones who had been thought long gone. No one noticed the slight opening of the wall panel or the angry blue eyes, bleared by too much bourbon, that watched the festivities from behind it - watched and waited.

"We want to welcome all of you," Brooke announced as their guests gathered around. "Adam and I are thrilled to have such wonderful things to celebrate and to be back home."

JR listened from his hiding place and felt the simmering anger begin to ignite again. How dare she! This was _**his**_ home. If they'd just given him a little more time, he could have gotten it out of foreclosure. But, no. No one gave him a chance to fix it. Then Brooke swooped in and bought the place just to impress his father, probably thinking it would get her a ring again. He let out a disgusted sigh. Now she was acting all Lady of the Manor in _**his **_house.

And his father stood there next to her, letting her do it. He always talked about family loyalty. Where was his now? JR remembered their earlier conversation. "I've decided that in the event of my demise, I'm going to leave Chandler Enterprises to Scott," Adam had told him. He skipped over his own son and chose his nephew as his heir. Everyone knew Scott wasn't fit to run the business. But he had to hand it to his cousin. People might think that Scott was kind and good natured like Stuart, but JR knew better. He played it cool, flying under the radar until JR made one tiny mistake and then he took advantage. He must have convinced Adam that Chandler Enterprises would be better off in his hands. It's exactly what JR would have done had their positions been reversed. He felt his anger rising further. How could he have been so stupid to let himself be outplayed by his cousin?

On the other side of the wall, Adam raised a toast. "To Pine Valley!"

"To Pine Valley," JR whispered derisively and took another swig from a nearly empty bottle.

He didn't believe people who said alcohol dulled the ability to think clearly. Maybe it did for others, but not him. His mind was as sharp and focused as it ever had been when he was sober. JR looked down at the revolver in his hand. He had a plan and when the night was over, he'd have his life back. Opening the cylinder, he rotated it around slowly, ensuring it was fully loaded. Six chambers. Six bullets. A six step plan. Six steps and it would be done. And they would pay. They would all pay for ruining his life.

JR peered out from his hiding place again, scanning the crowd. Everything was nearly in place, but "step one" couldn't begin until the guests of honor had arrived. Where were they? It would be just like them to mess up everything for him. Why should tonight be any different than the last three months? They were probably too busy playing horizontal aerobics to show up at the party. Liza should never have stopped him from uploading that sex tape. If she had just minded her own business everything would be different now.

A few moments later, he spied Bianca and Marissa rushing into the room. Blue eyes roamed over the lawyer, admiring how good she looked in the one shouldered dress that hugged her in all the right places. Those blue eyes turned steely when he saw Bianca's arm slide around the redhead's waist as she stood behind her, their fingers intertwining. God! Did they have to flaunt it everywhere? They couldn't even give him the respect of keeping their hands off each other in public. Bianca had to show everyone that his wife preferred to have her in bed instead of him. His anger boiled over into full blown rage when he saw Bianca drop a light kiss on the other woman's bare shoulder. That was_** his**_ wife. He looked down at the gun again. It would be so easy. They were directly in his line of sight. All he would have to do is raise the revolver, aim, and….

Then Tad began to talk. Frustrated, JR pulled away from the opening and listened as Tad talked about Pine Valley, a place full of love and goodwill. Sure it was, if you were perfect; if you were a saint like Bianca Montgomery, then Pine Valley welcomed you with open arms, no matter how unnatural you were. But make a couple of missteps and they couldn't buy you a ticket out of town fast enough.

His impatience was reaching the same level as his anger. Since when did Tad talk this much? "This is something to remember, folks. We'll be talking about this for a long time."

JR smirked at the PI's words. "But not for the reasons you think," he muttered.

Once Tad finished speaking, JR drained the last of the bourbon and opened the panel a little wider just as Erica ran in from the other room, calling after Jackson. Blue eyes rolled. The woman was infuriating. Always interfering in his plans. Sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Ordering his son around. Keeping him from his father. Let her have her moment. It won't last long.

While the group was distracted by Erica and Jackson's Gone With the Wind revival, JR seized his chance before there could be any more interruptions. The sound of the gunshot was louder than he had expected. Step one.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Minx Monday seemed a good day to give you all the next chapter (I do enjoy alliteration). It gets a little dark and twisty, so be forewarned. As promised, though, it's got more Minx. Enjoy.

September 2012

All the weather reports said that it would be a lovely September day in Pennsylvania with sunshine and clear blue skies. For the residents of one small town, though, the day would be anything but pleasant. Copies of the Pine Valley Bulletin were in the process of being printed, displaying a full page photo of a smiling JR Chandler on the front. Text, the editors had decided, was unnecessary. The night before, the late night news anchor, Lucy Roy, had reminded viewers to tune into the network's one year anniversary special report – Aftermath: Terror at Chandler Mansion.

Some people, though, those who had lived it, didn't need reminders. They never forgot. Couldn't forget. In the darkened white colonial house on Park and Crescent, a lone woman stood at the window of the master bedroom as the LED numbers on the clock turned to 3:00. Haunted eyes, red from tears and fatigue, their owner having long ago given up on sleep, stared out at the pre dawn darkness and remembered.

September 2011

Like most of the guests, Marissa had dropped to the floor when she heard the shot. When Bianca joined her a moment later, she feared the worst. Reading the panic in her lover's eyes, the brunette hastened to reassure her, reaching out to grab her hand. "I'm okay. Are you?" Marissa nodded. "Was that actually a gun—" She was interrupted before she could finish her question.

"Surprise!" JR crowed as he stepped from his hiding place, his gun still pointed upward. "I heard you were having a party, Dad. My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail. You just can't trust the postal system these days. So I made my own," he waggled the revolver.

"Sorry about the damage to your new house, Brooke," he told his father's new fiancée without a trace of contrition. He indicated the bullet hole in the ceiling and began slowly walking backwards across the room toward the patio doors where Marissa and Bianca still laid on the floor exchanging slightly panicked looks. "Come on, everybody. Stand up. This is supposed to be a party, isn't it?" JR's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Hesitantly the guests began to stand, Bianca and Marissa helping one another to their feet.

By this point, Jesse had his weapon drawn and trained on JR. "Put down the gun, JR and we can end all this."

"That's not necessary, Jesse," Adam chimed in, motioning for him to lower the gun. "JR just wanted our attention so we could talk. Isn't that right, son?"

"Sure, Dad. Hey! I know," he mocked. "We can start with talking about how happy you and Mom were to get me out of Pine Valley. Sorry to spoil your plans."

"Son, I -" Adam started.

"Save it, Dad! I heard you. Remember. Those tunnels go everywhere."

At a pleading look from Tad and Dixie, the police chief slowly lowered his gun.

"Smart decision, Jesse." JR told him. "But let's add a little insurance to that." Having reached the area in front of the patio doors, he grabbed Bianca roughly by the arm and yanked her away from his ex-wife, turning her to face the others, and pressed the revolver's barrel against her temple.

A collective gasp went up from the audience and Bianca struggled against JR's grip on her. "Stop it!" he growled at her. "You're not going anywhere. No one would dare try anything when I have Saint Binky next to me."

"JR," Marissa pleaded, trying to keep her voice steady. "It's me you want. I'm the one you're mad at. Not Bianca. Take me instead."

"No, Marissa." Bianca's voice didn't reveal any of the panic the redhead knew she must be feeling. Damn JR for putting her through this. The events with Ricky Torres were still fresh in their minds and they had stirred up memories of Michael Cambias. Her lover didn't need any more traumas in her life. "JR isn't going to hurt me," the brunette continued.

"Now you offer yourself to me," JR sneered at his ex-wife without acknowledging Bianca's reassurances. "If you had done that three months ago, we could be on a beach somewhere right now or having dinner in Paris. But you had to go explore your feminine side." He laughed crudely at his own joke.

"You 're a drunk, JR," David shouted, pushing his way to the front of the group. Cara put a hand on his arm, hoping to calm him down. "Go home and sleep it off! You weren't good enough for Babe and you're not good enough for Marissa."

"David," Krystal warned. "Maybe that's not such a good –"

"You could have saved Babe," JR yelled, cutting off his former mother in law. "What kind of man doesn't save his own daughter?" He turned to Marissa. "I guess you won't get the chance to find out. You broke apart my family. Let me show you how that feels." He smiled cruelly.

BANG!

Marissa watched helplessly as David collapsed backwards onto the hardwood floor, the blood spreading in a dark stain across his shirt. Too much in shock to even cry out, she immediately looked to Bianca, whose eyes had widened in disbelief.

"Noooooo," shouted Cara, dropping to her knees beside him. Her brother joined her immediately, the pair beginning to work on saving the man that was so important to both of them.

"Awwww," JR mocked, the gun back against Bianca's head. "Isn't that sweet? Everyone rushing to help David Hayward. The man who has screwed us all over dozens of times. He gets help." JR's eyes zeroed in on Tad.

"Maybe they were inspired by that speech you gave. 'The love and the help of everybody in this room. That's how Pine Valley works,'" he quoted.

"That is how Pine Valley works, JR," Tad replied, his voice calm and reassuring. "It's how it works for everybody. Even those who don't deserve it."

"I can't stop the bleeding," Cara cried, blood seeping through her fingers from the soaked makeshift compress against David's stomach. "We need to get him to PVH or he'll bleed to death."

JR looked down at the man who had been his enemy for so many years, who had kept him separated him from his mother, who hadn't saved Babe. "Let him."

He turned his attention back to Tad. "Where was all this love and support when I needed it? When she," he nodded in Marissa's direction, "stole my son from me!"

The redhead fought back the guilt she'd been battling ever since she'd gained custody of AJ. She couldn't let JR see he had any more power over her.

"We all tried to help you, JR," his mother chimed in. "We were all concerned with what was best for AJ."

"**I**," he emphasized the word, "am what's best for AJ. He's **my **son."

"And do you think what you're doing now is what's best for AJ?" Dixie continued.

"I'm doing what I have to do to get my son back! To save him! And if I have to do it all on my own, then I will!" he raged.

"Well maybe we can help you now, JR," came a soft voice from by the doorway. Erica strode forward with her usual confidence. "Tell us what you want."

"**You **want to help me?" JR laughed mirthlessly. "A few hours ago, you were threatening to destroy me."

"Yes, that's true," Erica agreed. "But I was wrong and now I want to help you."

JR's laugh still held no humor. "The great Erica Kane admitting she was wrong and all it took was holding a gun on her precious daughter. See, Erica, the thing is…I don't believe you."

"Mom," Bianca called. "Don't."

"You, shut up!" he hissed in her ear. "You really thought you could take away my family. Pretending to help me win her back while wanting her for yourself!" Marissa winced as she heard the anger rising in JR's voice and saw his grip tighten further on Bianca's arm. "You thought you wouldn't have to pay for that? You were wrong."

He quickly pointed the revolver at Erica. Bianca began struggling against him, bumping his hip and causing the shot to go wide. Erica still collapsed to the floor, blood oozing from where the bullet had grazed her head. The brunette managed to pull herself from his grasp and tried to run to her mother, who was already being assessed by Angie and Frankie.

JR caught her wrist before she could get far and yanked her back. "Where do you think you're going? The fun's not over yet." That's when Marissa saw it. Just a momentary flicker of fear in her lover's eyes quickly replaced by a steely determination. She knew the other woman was trying hard not to give JR the satisfaction of seeing her frightened.

Jesse had taken advantage of JR's distraction to pull his weapon again and train it on the gunman. "It's over, JR," he said. "Put it down and let's make sure no one else gets hurt."

JR shifted position so Bianca was between him and the police chief. "I don't think so Jesse. The party's not over yet. Not until I get what I want."

"Tell us what you want, son," Adam said.

"I want my life back!" he shouted.

"How can we help you do that?" his father asked.

"It's simple. You," he looked directly at Brooke, "can give me my house back." His eyes found Scott. "You refuse control of Chandler Enterprises." JR glared at Marissa. "You bring AJ home. And you," he shoved the barrel of the gun harder against Bianca's head, "can give me my wife back. Then we'll all live happily ever after."

The brunette's tone was defiant. "She's not a football to pass back and forth, JR." Marissa was in awe of the woman she loved. Even now she found the courage to stand up to JR while it was taking all her self control not to scream out the fear she was feeling. "She's a smart and accomplished woman who is capable of making her own decisions," Bianca finished.

The redhead saw JR's thumb cock the revolver's hammer and felt panic explode in her chest, shredding the control she'd been trying to hang on to. "No, JR! Okay. You win," the words came tumbling out in a rush, one after the other.

From the corner of her eye, Marissa spotted Zach moving towards JR. Where had he come from? When JR showed up, he had been on the opposite side of the room with Kendall.

JR saw him too and turned the gun on him, the hammer still cocked. "Not a step closer, Zach."

"What are you going to do, JR?" he asked, his voice thick with scorn. "Shoot me, too?"

"Enough, JR!" Dixie commanded, rushing to stand between her son and the former casino owner. "This has to st—" Her words were cut off as the bullet intended for Zach entered her chest. He caught her in his arms as she fell and laid her gently on the floor.

"Noooooo!" Shoving Bianca away, JR ran to his mother and kneeled beside her, mindlessly dropping the gun on the floor. "Mom!" he yelled. "Mom. Come on. Wake up!" He shook her roughly but there was no response. "Mom. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry!"

Marissa noticed a sad look pass between Jake, who had immediately run to his former sister in law, and his brother. She'd seen that look before from a doctor and knew it meant Dixie was beyond saving.

Cautiously, so as not to draw JR's attention, she moved to where Erica lay still unconscious and a now visibly frightened Bianca sat beside her.

Outside the wailing sounds of sirens grew closer. Jesse had finally been able to call for back up.

"JR." the police chief said, coming up behind him. "Time to come with me."

"No! There has to be something. David! He fixed her once, he can do it again," he cried, his voice frantic. No one stopped him as he ran towards the doctor's pale and lifeless form. "There's nothing he can do for you," Cara told him, tears and mascara trailing black streaks down her face.

JR scrambled back to his mother's side and grabbed her hand. "I'll be better, Mom. I promise. Just wake up. You'll see. I'll stop the drinking and I'll get help. You just came back. You can't leave me again," he sobbed.

"JR," Tad called softly, his voice breaking. "It's too late."

Through tear blurred vision, Marissa saw the change come over JR, his panicked motions and sobbing replaced by an absolute stillness. He picked up the revolver and advanced on her. "This is your fault" he accused, his voice eerily calm. "You took everything from me."

The next few moments unfolded in slow motion for the redhead. She saw JR raise the gun, saw Bianca stand and move to shield her, heard the crack of the gunshot, and then her vision filled with a red stain slowly widening in diameter. There was so much blood.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews/follows/favorites. As Ela Roy theorized, I was going to continue my penchant for alliteration and wait until Monday to post the third and final chapter, but with the Eden Reigel news not boding well for Minx, I thought we could use a little cheering up. Hope this works. Enjoy.

September 2012

The first rays of dawn were beginning to break over Pine Valley when Marissa felt arms encircle her from behind. Wordlessly she turned and stared gratefully into loving pools of deep brown, their image replacing the pool of red she remembered surrounding JR's head.

Marissa returned Bianca's embrace and let herself drift in the comfort of her lover's warmth.

The brunette placed a tender kiss on the other woman's head. "You've been standing in this window for hours," she murmured.

"You were awake?"

"I've been awake as long as you have."

"But I've not been….oh!" Marissa said as the realization dawned. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I thought you needed some space."

The redhead nodded and snuggled closer in Bianca's arms. "But I'm glad you're here now."

"Always," came the soft reply.

Marissa stiffened a little. "When I think about what he could have done to you…"

Bianca pulled back slightly and stared down into hazel eyes full of shadows where there had once been so much light. "But he didn't. You're here. I'm here. Our kids are here."

"But AJ lost so much because of me."

Bianca pulled the other woman close again, stroking her hair, as the tears started to fall. She sighed inwardly, trying to control her warring emotions. Her heart broke for her lover. Even after months of therapy, she still had bouts of overwhelming guilt. Bianca knew from experience that overcoming it would be a long process and hated knowing there was little she could do to help. At the same time, she felt almost an all consuming anger towards JR. He had chosen the vilest way possible to get his revenge on his ex-wife, placing the blame for everything on her shoulders, putting the gun to his own head, ensuring she watched as he pulled the trigger. It had left the lawyer shattered. Bianca had known immediately what he was going to do; she had seen it in his eyes as he walked from Dixie's body and had tried to block Marissa's view. At times like these, she still berated herself for not moving quickly enough.

"Sweetheart, AJ lost so much because of JR, not because of you. You are a wonderful mother to all our kids. AJ adores you. His face lights up every time you're around. Mimo worships you. Do you think it's a coincidence that she claims it's always your turn to read a bedtime story? And Gabby thinks you're the best thing to come into her life since Dora."

Bianca smiled as she felt Marissa giggle into her shoulder, a sound that had been in rare supply the last year.

"That's high praise," the redhead said. Gabby's Dora the Explorer obsession was in full evidence around the house from her bedclothes to her pajamas to her favorite cup to the two shelves full of DVDs that earned the toddler's complete outrage if anyone tried to watch them without her, which AJ and Miranda would sometimes pretend to do just to tease their sister.

"Exactly. I bet she'd even let you watch one of her DVDs." Bianca grinned.

Marissa pulled back and looked at her lover with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay. Maybe not," the brunette agreed, glancing at the bedside clock.

Marissa followed her eyes and sighed. "The others will be here soon."

Bianca nodded.

Unsure of how AJ would handle the first anniversary of his father's death, they had decided to start the day off with a family breakfast, surrounding him with as much love and support as possible. Kendall and Zach were bringing the boys and Krystal was going to get the busy weekend morning started at the restaurant and then join them. Adam and Brooke had left Pine Valley the day after JR's funeral and so far hadn't returned. Tad had said he would come, but this day was going to be tougher on him than anyone else, so neither woman intended to hold him to his promise. They would see him tomorrow at the memorial service for Dixie. Knowing that JR would be foremost in people's minds today, he had decided that she should have her own day to be remembered.

"I want to spend some time with AJ this morning before everyone arrives," Marissa told her.

"Of course. I'll take care of the girls."

Marissa reluctantly removed herself from Bianca's embrace, keeping their hands clasped, loathe to break the contact.

"Hey," Bianca said softly, lightly caressing the hands she held. "We're gonna get through this day together."

Marissa gave a small smile. "Package deal?"

"Package deal," Bianca agreed with a smile of her own.

A quick shower later, Marissa knocked softly on AJ's door. She was surprised to receive a response. Most days her son required at least five attempts to convince him to get out of bed. But, today wasn't most days.

Marissa took one look at the little blond boy's tear stained face and didn't bother with words. She sat on the edge of his bed, opening her arms and he launched himself into them. Her heart broke as she hugged him to her, trying to ease the pain that she was still convinced she had brought him.

"I miss Dad," he cried into her shoulder.

"I know, honey," she soothed. "I do, too." And as she said it, she realized it was true. She didn't miss the JR that had held them all hostage and put a gun to Bianca's head, the one who had tried to blackmail them and had made their lives hell for months. But she did miss the JR that AJ remembered, the father who was devoted to his son and lived to see him happy.

"You do?" AJ sniffled. "So it's okay to miss him?"

"Of course it is."

AJ sat back from his mother, obviously confused. "But he did bad things."

Marissa thought for a moment before responding. She and Bianca had decided to be as honest as was appropriate with AJ about JR's behavior, but also always reinforce the love his father had for him. They knew it wasn't realistic to think they could monitor all the information he got, but they could at least try to balance it. The plan had served them well during the last year.

"Yes, AJ," Marissa agreed, stroking his cheek. "He did do some bad things. But that doesn't change the fact that he loved you very much and that you miss him shows how much you loved him, too. And love is always a good thing. So, yes, it's more than okay to miss him."

Her son wiped his eyes and smiled at her. "Just like I love you." He looped his arms around her neck and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're my mom. You always make me feel better." Marissa's eyes watered as she returned the hug. Maybe she was a good mother after all.

They heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

Bianca opened the door to riotous brown curls flapping with indignation. "Have you seen this?" Kendall asked her sister, holding up the day's edition of the Pine Valley Bulletin.

"Good morning," Zach leaned in to kiss her cheek. "She's been like this since the paper was delivered," he whispered. Then more loudly, "Is that coffee I smell?"

Bianca couldn't help but smile. "Yes, in the kitchen with the girls."

"Come on, boys," Zach herded Spike and Ian towards the coffee. "Let's give your mom some time with your aunt."

When they had gone, Bianca silently took the paper from her sister, walked around the side of the house where they kept their garbage cans, and threw it in the trash where it belonged. In the days immediately following the events at Chandler Mansion, the media circus had been horrendous. Adam Chandler and Erica Kane were internationally recognizable names and press from across the country and around the world had descended on their small town, wreaking havoc until the story of a Senator caught with his pants down while in the company of a male prostitute captured their attention. Bianca had more than enough of the media and she wasn't about to let it into their home today.

Kendall was still waiting for her in the doorway and had worked up a full head of steam. "Can you believe that? Like we didn't have enough to deal with after it happened. They had to do a whole special edition," she put air quotes around the words. "Why? So we can relive it all again?" she fumed, eyes blazing.

Bianca pulled her sister into a hug which seemed to calm the other woman down somewhat. "Come on," she said. "Let's get inside." When Kendall would have gone to the kitchen, Bianca took her by the hand and pulled her left to the great room instead. "We need to talk."

Once they were seated on the couch, Bianca took her sister's hands in her own and looked at her directly. "I love you and I'm grateful that you love your family so much that you get outraged on our behalf. But, today, I need you to love us so much that you don't get outraged."

Kendall stared uncomprehendingly for a moment before it dawned on her what her sister was saying. "Of course, Binx," she smiled. "The last thing AJ or Marissa needs is for me to go all Crazy Kendall on them."

Bianca sighed in relief. "Thank you. You know I love Crazy Kendall, just not-."

Her sister held up a staying hand. "Say no more. I understand. How is AJ?"

"I haven't seen him yet. Marissa's been with him this morning."

"And what about Marissa? How is she?"

Brown eyes clouded over with worry. "She didn't sleep at all last night."

"And neither did you," Kendall observed.

"How could I? I could see her staring out the window, reliving the whole thing, step by step." Her voice broke with sadness. "She's torturing herself and I know it'll take time. She's better now than she was even a month ago, but that lovely light that was always in her eyes – it's rarely there anymore."

"When is it there?" her sister asked.

"What?"

"You said that light is rarely there. That means it's there sometimes. When?"

"Oh, I don't know, Kendall," she sighed, sinking back into the couch cushions. "There's no pattern. It's when she's reading to Mimo, or playing with Gabby, or AJ gets all excited about something he learned at school, or I surprise her with lunch at work."

Kendall stayed silent, staring at her sister.

"What?"

"C'mon Binx. Think about what you just said."

Bianca mentally replayed her words and smiled as she understood. "We're the light."

"There you go," her sister teased. "I knew you'd get there eventually."

Bianca slapped her arm playfully. "Hey," Kendall grinned. "I don't often get to be the sister with all the answers. Let me enjoy it for a minute. Seriously, though, you and the kids are what's going to heal her."

Dark eyes clouded over again. "But what if we're not enough?"

"You will be."

"But –"

"Uh uh uh," Kendall waggled her finger in mock admonishment. "Don't interrupt your big sister when she's speaking. You want to know how I can be sure that you're enough?"

Bianca nodded.

"Because Marissa's heart is so much like yours, big and full of love for everyone she meets and it was Miranda who healed you when no one else could. So between you, Miranda, Gabby, and AJ, our favorite red headed lawyer doesn't stand a chance."

Bianca's smile filled her face. Feeling more hopeful than she had in awhile, she enveloped Kendall in a big hug. "Thank you."

Animated children's voices drifted in from the kitchen. "And speaking of kids, we had better go rescue your husband."

Following her sister into the kitchen, Bianca smiled again when she saw AJ seated at the table with the other kids. Marissa stood by the counter, watching them, and looking less tense than earlier.

"Good morning, buddy," she ruffled the blond head in greeting. AJ looked up at her and smiled. "Hi, Bianca." It wasn't the big grin she usually got, but given the circumstances, it warmed her heart. She moved to stand by his mother. "How'd it go?" she asked softly.

"Pretty good," Marissa replied.

Bianca would have asked for more information but the doorbell sounded. "I'll get it," Zach volunteered hurriedly, making the three women wonder just how long they'd left him alone with all the kids.

"Okay," Kendall clapped her hands enthusiastically, garnering the children's attention. "So what does everyone want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" came the chorus of excited voices.

"Wonderful! And unanimous," Kendall enthused. "Who knew it could be this easy?"

Marissa giggled, startling Bianca.

Kendall turned to her. "What?"

"Ask them what kind of pancakes they want," the redhead suggested.

Before Kendall could comply, Gabby piped up "Bwubewwy."

"Chocolate chip," AJ added.

"Ewwww," Miranda responded. "Spike and Ian and I want cinnamon."

"When did Spike and Ian say that, Mimo?" her mother asked.

"We discussed it before you came in, Mom." Spike and Ian nodded their agreement.

Bianca wondered how much of it was discussion and how much was her daughter telling her cousins how things would be. The Kane streak ran strong in her eldest child.

"Besides," Miranda continued. "Those are the ones Marissa likes best, too."

"Yep," Gabby's head bobbed up and down vehemently. "Wissa always says cimmanone."

Marissa was caught off guard, unaware that the girls had paid that much attention to her breakfast preferences, but she was saved from responding by Zach's return to the kitchen. "Look who I found standing at the front door!" he said, moving to the side to allow the guest to enter.

"Hello my darlings!" Erica greeted her family with a big smile and outstretched arms.

"Grandma!" Five pairs of legs scrambled from the table to run and hug their grandmother.

Erica had recovered quickly from the injuries she had sustained at Chandler Mansion. She had already started to regain consciousness by the time the paramedics placed her in the ambulance. The few days she had spent in the hospital had given her time to reassess her priorities and she had resolved to make some changes. The first was declining the invitation to co-write the screenplay for the movie version of her latest book and agreeing to marry Jackson instead. The more surprising change, according to her daughters, was letting the kids call her "Grandma."

Marissa smiled when she saw Erica kiss the top of AJ's head as she had the other children. She remembered the day, a few months ago, when he had asked her what he was supposed to call Erica since she wasn't really his grandmother, but "Ms. Kane," didn't seem right either. Having overheard the question, Bianca's mother called AJ over to her. She looked at him and said, "I think of you as my grandson, so you can call me Grandma, too, if that's what you would like. Is it?" AJ's enthusiastic nodding was answer enough.

Jackson waved at the gaggle of kids surrounding his wife as he stepped around them to greet the adults. "Good morning, Princess," he kissed Bianca's cheek. "And my Princess' Princess," he said, giving Marissa the same greeting. Marissa giggled, surprising Bianca again. That was three giggles in one morning, on a day when the brunette hadn't expected to hear any at all.

Jackson's phone beeped indicating an incoming text. "Krystal says she's on her way," he said. Bianca immediately looked to her mother, who was studiously listening to Miranda's recitation of the things she had learned in school that week, to see if there was a change in her expression. The chilly relationship between Erica and Krystal had thawed considerably in the past year, but Bianca still worried that the slightest thing, like a text to her Uncle Jack, could restart the deep freeze. But, if Erica was upset, she gave no sign of it.

Kendall and Zach were chatting by the stove when he called to his father in law. "Hey, Jack! Come over here. We're on pancake duty."

"YAY!" cheered the kids.

Marissa reached for Bianca's hand, entwining their fingers. "I'm glad we did this," she told her lover. "I wish David would have come, though."

While everyone who witnessed the shooting thought David had bled to death on the floor of Chandler Mansion, he had managed to hang on to a shred of life, the paramedics finding a faint pulse when they arrived. Angie and Jake accompanied him in the ambulance and immediately rushed him into surgery. His recovery had taken a good deal longer than Erica's. At the time she was discharged, there had still been no certainty that he would survive. During his hospitalization, the détente forged between Marissa and her father grew stronger, resulting in a much better relationship for the two of them. Not everything about David had changed, though, and when his daughter had invited him to the family breakfast, he declined, saying he still had too much anger towards JR and probably wouldn't be a good example for AJ on that day.

"I know," Bianca replied. "But, maybe next year, he'll be able to cope better."

Marissa barely heard her, her attention on AJ as she watched him discuss the most recent Cars movie with Spike, her son's face alive with enthusiasm. _He's going to be okay_, she thought to herself. _And he's happy I'm his mother_.

The thought triggered an onslaught of rapid fire memories from the past year.

Christmas morning. Gabby toddling over to her to show her the new Dora doll Santa had brought, then curling up in her lap to play with it.

Valentine's Day. The huge pink construction paper heart the kids had made, writing all five of their names on it and presenting it to the two women. A family Valentine, they had called it.

Her birthday and the lopsided chocolate cake with extra frosting to even it out. AJ and Miranda squabbling over which of them had come up with the idea to fix it.

July. A picnic lunch with Bianca under their tree in the park to celebrate their anniversary complete with donuts and orange soda.

She had appreciated each gesture at the time but now that she was thinking about them together, a different picture was forming.

And the little things from this morning.

"You're a wonderful mother."

"You always make me feel better."

"Those are the ones Marissa likes best."

"Cimmanone"

"My Princess' Princess."

"Package deal."

When she put the pieces together, the realization nearly took her breath away and caused her to squeeze Bianca's hand more tightly. She had spent so much of this last year worrying that she had ruined all their lives that she had missed all the little signs her family had given her to the contrary. They didn't blame her. They didn't think it was her fault. She hadn't done anything wrong. All she had done was fall in love with an intelligent, beautiful, kind, and generous woman who, by a stroke of luck, loved her back. There was nothing wrong with that. No fault. No blame. She had let JR's misplaced hatred have too much power over her life. Marissa gave her head a small shake. No more.

"Helloooo? Earth to Marissa," Bianca's teasing held a hint of concern. "Where did you go?" She held up their hands. "I love holding your hand, but you're cutting off my circulation."

Marissa relaxed her grip slightly. "I just finally understood something," the redhead explained. "Something you've all been trying to tell me for months."

"And what was that?"

She turned, smiling, to face her lover and Bianca couldn't help the reciprocal smile that spread across her face when she looked into the eyes of the woman she loved and saw it again – a light in their hazel depths.

"I'll tell you about it later," Marissa promised. "Right now there's something much more important I have to say. We have the greatest family in the world and I love you Bianca Christine Montgomery." She pulled the brunette's face towards her and kissed her softly.

"Ewwwwwwww," came a chorus from the table, save the tiny indignant voice of a toddler. "Wissa can kiss Mommy if she wants."

The adults laughed, including Marissa who reveled in the feeling.

"That's right," AJ agreed. "Because love is always a good thing. Right, Mom?"

"Right, AJ," she nodded.

Kendall crossed to the counter where Bianca and Marissa stood. Reaching into the top cabinet for the maple syrup, she murmured so only the brunette could hear, "Big sister was right again."

Zach's voice drew everyone's attention. "Who's ready for some Zach & Jack pancakes?"

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," the kids shouted simultaneously.

"Hey," Jack pretended offense. "How come you get top billing?"

"Because it's my secret Slater family recipe."

"But pancakes are all in the execution. It's how you flick the wrist to flip it in the pan," Jack demonstrated. "And yours don't get enough height."

The good natured bickering went on while the pancakes made their way from pans to plates.

As others in the town went about their normal weekend morning routines, read the Pine Valley Bulletin, set their DVRs for the anniversary special, and reminisced about where they were one year ago when they heard the news, the people in the lively white colonial house on Park and Crescent, those who had lived through the ordeal and lived with it – they ate pancakes and moved on.


End file.
